The proposed Cell and Islet Isolation Core (CIIC) will be comprised of two laboratories: a cell and islet isolation laboratory (CIL) and islet function laboratory (IFL). The four general goals for the CIIC are: A) to isolate adipocytes, selected muscles and pancreatic islets from experimental animals, including rats, mice and pigs, for DERC members in an economical and high quality manner; B) to provide, standardize and develop assessments of islet function for the DERC members, C) to provide, in a cost efficient manner, culture media, fetal calf serum and cell culture and storage facilities for DERC members; and D) to encourage collaborative research activities among DERC investigators utilizing the resources of the CIIC core. DERC investigators frequently need freshly isolated preparations of insulin target tissues and pancreatic islets to test the impact of genetic, pharmacologic, nutritional or behavioral interventions. However, when this usage is intermittent and dictated by individual research projects, laboratories cannot maintain the technical expertise or equipment to isolate these tissues and cells. This is particularly an issue for islet tissue. The CIL will isolate cells and islets. Dr. Zandong Yang has extensive experience in methods for isolating islets and in the study of islet function. He and Dr. Nadler will provide overall direction to this Core. This Cell and Islet isolation lab will interact closely with Dr. Keller (Animal Characterization Core Director) both for the conduct of specific assays as well (insulin, c-peptide) as for additional technical expertise for muscle and adipocyte isolation. The CIIC will provide high-quality cells, muscles and islets in a timely manner using fully equipped facility to meet the demands of these studies. Dr. Yang with Dr. Meng Chen will direct the IFL, with oversight by Dr. J. Nadler. The goal of this lab is to assess islet function in a standardized and cost-efficient manner. The IFL will assess function of islets that are isolated by the CIL, and also analyze beta cells and beta-1ike cells (such as stem cells or other cells differentiated for insulin secretory function). This lab will perform A) kinetic studies in islets and beta cells: static insulin secretion and islet perifusion; (B) immunohistochemical studies of islets, including insulin, glucagon; apoptosis detection in islets and beta cells; and an image documentation service.